


A Royal Tale

by Totally_lucky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is an Orphan, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Forbidden Love, Marinette is Royalty, Royal guard au, non-magic au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_lucky/pseuds/Totally_lucky
Summary: Sometimes fate works in miraculous ways. Since she was a toddler, Her Royal Highness Princess Marinette and her best friend, an orphan called Adrien, have had entwined paths. It’s only now, when their friendship is growing into something more, that fate tears them apart. Their responsibilities and desires pull in opposite directions and for the good of their country, they must listen to their heads instead of their hearts.If only it were that easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Fate as Old as Time is a fairy tale and as in any fairy tale there would be things, understandings, laws, etc that wouldn't make sense in the real world. It is set in the pre-modern era of knights and royalty with all their culture attached. Please, keep that in mind.

“Hey, Marinette?” Adrien whispered the moment M. Hawkmoth looked away. His head cocked to the side, a tiny smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, eyes betraying that devilish spark of his when ideas were forming in his wild imagination.

“Want to see something cool?”

The girl yawned lazily and shifted her half asleep eyes to the boy on her right.

“Yes, please,” she weakly smiled. “I am so bored and tired of this. Who cares if those are swallowtails, longwings, fritillarias or sulfurs? They are all butterflies. A little more and I’ll have nightmares featuring the Purple Emperor.”

“Me too,” Adrien sighed. “That’s why we are getting out of here.” He winked and tried to stand up but was quickly pulled back down.

“What are you doing, Adrien?” Marinette whispered. “If M. Hawkmoth notices, he’ll be mad and we don't want him being mad at us. Remember what happened last time?”

“Do you want this torture to end or not?” Adrien sighed and looked at the girl.

“Yes,” Marinette nodded a bit too quickly for a person who was supposed to be enjoying her lesson.

“Then watch and learn from the master,” the boy smirked and stood up again.

“M. Hawkmoth,” he called to the man in front of them. “Can I propose to take this _very_ useful and educational lecture about wonders of butterflies and turn it into a practical activity? I think we would remember it better if we apply the lesson to a real life.”

“Explain, young Adrien.” The older man straightened up from a book he was reading out loud from to his students prior to the interruption.

“I think, M. Hawkmoth, that it would be extremely beneficial to Her Highness’ education if we go out and identify as many butterflies as we could instead of just looking at them in the book.” Adrien grinned charmingly. “We can even draw the ones we find for your records.”

Hawkmoth hummed, frowning as his thoughts spun in his head. He was a man of a more traditional, strictly from the book education for such small children as Adrien and Her Royal Highness Princess Marinette of Dupain, nine and seven years old respectively. He didn't plan on teaching his pupils how to do research this early on but, maybe, it wouldn't hurt. Especially, since they volunteered to do it themselves, which meant, Hawkmoth’s lips stretched into a satisfied grin, that he finally succeeded in implanting his fascination with these amazing, winged creatures into his students.

“I didn't plan that for today,” he added eventually. “But it does seem like a good idea, young Adrien. Very well.” The man stood up. “Let us explore the Royal Gardens to see if you can identify some of the butterflies we’d just learned about.”

“Great job, Adrien.” Marinette pouted standing up on her feet. “Now we not only have to learn but to do so while walking.”

“Trust me, Princess.” The boy winked and, taking a sketchbook in one hand and Marinette’s hand in the other, called out: “We are starting, M. Hawkmoth.”

Before the older man could even utter a single word the children were gone.

Being practically dragged away by Adrien, Marinette could barely keep up with his run but as soon as they were far enough from their teacher the boy slowed down and they changed to a comfortable walk.

“We are so getting in trouble for running off,” the girl sighed. Her face, however, showed no signs of remorse for ditching the lesson. “But you know what?” she added right away, smiling softly yet mischievously. “I don’t care anymore. I’ve had enough of those butterflies!”

“Me too," Adrien added. “I think I might puke if I hear one more butterfly-related fact.”

“Me too!” Marinette giggled and clasping her hands together behind her back, skipped a little ahead. “So what was it you wanted to show me? It better be something really good cause Mama _will_ ground me for sure.”

“Oh, _it's_ _good_! Believe me!” Adrien grinned. “Just follow me, Princess, and you'll see.”

The Royal Gardens were well known for their extraordinary beauty and impressive size even beyond the Dupain kingdom. Exotic and native trees, bushes, flowers, all kinds of plants, water bodies, including small ponds, tiny rivers and even a few waterfalls - it all mingled into a serene mix, intervened into a gorgeous set up called the Royal Gardens of Dupain. Their existence and beauty were attributed to a long string of the previous kings who were quite keen on gardening and transformed the huge area around the castle into one of the wonders of the known world. The current one, Tom Dupain, however, neglected the gardens, just like his father did, both paying more attention to the food that plants can produce than their beauty. During their rule the kingdom improved their cuisine immensely, baked goods especially, while the Royal Gardens of Dupain were entrusted into the hands of halfhearted hired workers and rarely checked upon.      

“There.” Adrien pointed out in front of him as they reached a small stream deep inside the garden yet the exact point he meant remained a mystery to Marinette. The reason was simple. This particular location was practically a forest now, so overgrown and untended it was that all the girl could see was a wall of ivy and a stream underneath huge trees. In confusion, she looked at Adrien but he only grinned in response. "You'll need to remove your shoes if you don't want to get them wet, Princess."

"Okay." Marinette quickly took off her sandals and looked at Adrien again. At this point of their friendship, she knew that it was much easier and faster to just listen and follow his instructions than try to get an explanation out of the boy first.

“What’s next?”

“Next, we cross to the other side,” Adrien responded, taking his own shoes off.

“To the garden wall?” Marinette’s brows knitted in confusion.

“Yes, to the garden wall,” Adrien confirmed and stepped into the river. “It’s shallow, Princess, but if you want I’ll hold your hand all the way. I _am_ your guard after all.”

"My future guard," Marinette corrected with a teasing grin. She loved to play with him on these matters knowing how badly he wanted to be a skillful knight ever since he saw one in action a few years back. "You still have a lot of training to do but you may help me out. After all, you are the one getting me into this mess," Marinette added and placed her palm into his offered hand. Carefully they crossed the small stream and reached the other side abutting into a wall that was completely covered with ivy. Adrien helped Marinette out on a dry land and walked a little further, searching for something with his hands. Soon his face brightened and he called:

“Marinette! Here!”

As soon as the girl crossed a few meters that separated them Adrien pressed something and pushed into the wall.

“There is a door?” Marinette gasped, her eyes widening as she observed a small part of the wall yield under the pressure and open up. “Adrien! There is a door behind the ivy!

“Shhh.” His hand covered her mouth. “M. Hawkmoth is probably looking for us. Do you want him to hear you and catch us?”

“Nope,” Marinette mumbled into Adrien’s palm. “I’ll be quiet,” she whispered after he took his hand away. “But there is a secret door! Adrien! A door! Can we go in?” she squealed excitedly right after.

“Of course,” Adrien grinned. “That’s why I brought you here but you have to promise that it’ll be our secret. No one can know about it. Swear on the macarons your Mama makes and the croissants your Papa bakes.”

“I swear.” Marinette raised her right hand and nodded seriously. “This will be our secret place and I will tell no one about it or all the sweets I get would be yours from now on and forever. Now let go in?” She couldn’t hold a grin back. “I am dying to see what’s inside.”

“Alright,” Adrien smiled and taking Marinette’s hand in his again, pushed the door a little more open. He peaked in first, making sure that everything was safe, and only after that led Marinette inside. Once they were in, a stunned gasp escaped Marinette’s lips.

“This is so gorgeous, Adrien.” She was trying to grasp everything that lay before her at once. A not so small but overgrown garden with a little pond in a middle, featuring a few cascading waterfalls at the back. The flowers were all over the place, long leaving their borders and invading the territory. Long grasses crowned the perimeter and huge trees created perfect canopies of shades all over the place.

“There is even a swing!” Marinette squealed. “And look how huge it is! How did you find this, Adrien? This is so cool.”

“I went exploring.” The boy smirked walking closer to the pond. “A few weeks ago when you started those dressmaking classes I was bored so I started hanging out with the gardeners and they told me a legend of a king of long ago who built a secret garden for himself and his beloved wife so I decided to find it. Two days ago I stumbled upon this place.” Adrien grinned victoriously. “Cool, right?”

“Very cool!” Marinette whispered in awe, still unable to grasp the reality fully. “Can I use the swing?”

“Go ahead,” Adrien responded and plopped on the ground. “I’ll just relax since I’ve already checked everything here.”

“Want to swing with me?” Marinette asked, still standing by his side.

“Nope,” Adrien yawned as he lay down and closed his eyes. “Too tired. Blame the butterflies.”

"Please," Marinette begged, making those eyes Adrien had trouble resisting. He didn't even have to see her face to know how it looked right now. Big, shining pools of blue watching him with the plea, threatening to burst into tears if he refused.

“Agh! Do I have to?” Adrien groaned after a while when Marinette failed to go away or say anything other than occasional “Adrien” and “Please” from time to time. “Girls,” he grumbled but stood up. “Can’t do anything by themselves.”

“Hey! I can swing by myself.” Marinette pouted. “I don't need your help.”

“Then why are you forcing me to go with you?” Adrien frowned. _Girls_ , he sighed to himself. _First, they beg you and once you give in say they don't need you. Can’t they make up their minds already?_

“I just thought you’d like to swing with me,” Marinette said quietly before ceremonially straightening and stomping away. “I changed my mind,” she announced on her way to the swing. “If you don't want to swing with me, I don't want to swing with you!”

“Fine.” Adrien pouted and fell back on his back into the grass.  

“Fine,” Marinette scoffed and turned away. Her sight immediately landed on a bunch of flowers a little deeper into the garden. Glancing back at Adrien and seeing that he was quite obviously and purposeful ignoring her, the girl marched away to explore. The flowers and a few animals she spotted captured her interest for about ten minutes before she got bored. Throwing a quick look at Adrien again who was still splattered on the ground by the lake Marinette sighed. She sat down by a bush covered by a cloud of petite pinkish flowers and stared at the grass.

Adrien and her rarely fought despite being almost always together. They were raised as a family yet they knew they weren't one. Despite that Marinette loved him. He was so fun and silly, brave and adventurous. He was mischievous and really, really smart. If there would be anyone she would have to trust with her life apart from her parents that would certainly be Adrien. That's why Marinette was so happy they almost never fought and even happier that when they did they tend to make up even faster. The reason was Adrien again. The boy was extremely kind. Sometimes too kind for his own good. He couldn’t hold a grudge even if he wanted and everyone knew that. Marinette knew that better than anyone and judging by the time passed between their fight and present as much as by Adrien’s trying to look around for her undetected, Marinette stood up and with determination in her eyes headed back.

The girl sneaked closer, trying to stay as quiet as she could but just before reaching her destination she stopped, a sly smile spreading on her lips. A moment later Her Royal Highness Princess Marinette of Dupain stepped into the pond instead of finishing her journey. Quietly she gathered a little water in her palms and aimed.

“Hey!” Adrien jumped up as soon as cold water droplets landed on his warmed up on the sun skin. “Stop that!”

“Make me!” Marinette laughed and sent another cold shower on his head.

“Oh, I'll make you!” Adrien jumped up and ran into the water himself, gathering his own supply while trying to dodge Marinette’s new attacks.

“You can't catch me!” Marinette giggled and ran away before he could even aim. Damn! That girl was fast and he knew that! He was the one who trained her after all.

"We'll see about that," Adrien smirked and followed. As fast as Marinette was, she wasn't a match for his longer legs and two years advance. At speed, Adrien was still a winner. At turning a corner and as a result avoiding being hit, Marinette ruled.

Thirty minutes later both kids soaked from head to toe and exhausted from running around in the water fell down on the grass. A light breeze sent a slight shiver down their skin yet they were happy and relaxed. The fight was over.

“Want me to push the swing for you?” Adrien asked after a while still staring at the cloudless sky above them.

“Only If you want to.” Marinette turned to look at her best friend’s smiling face. She loved when he smiled. He glowed then.

“Sure. Why not?” Adrien stood up and offered her his hand. “Anything for my Princess. Here.” He took off his jacket and put it on Marinette’s shoulders as soon as she was on her feet. “You'll be warmer.”

“You are so kind, Adrien,” Marinette said sitting down on the beautiful antique swing. “I wish everyone would be so kind.”

“There are a lot of kind people, Princess,” the boy responded, starting to push her. “You just didn't meet many because they keep you on the castle grounds all the time, plus you don’t interact with  servants that much. A lot of them are super nice and kind.”

“Like Caline?” Marinette asked. Caline was her maid and one of the nicest adults apart from her parents Marinette knew.

“Yup, like Caline,” Adrien nodded. “There are twin gardeners who always tell me stories and know all the plants in this garden. Too bad they can’t handle it alone. There are also a lot of nice people in the kitchen. Like Eden and Rikki. Sabrina and Mae are super kind too. They always let me try new dishes they came up with. They might like to tease me first but their hearts are really good.”

"Will you introduce me to them one day?" Marinette asked hopefully. As a princess, she saw a lot of people daily but only a few actually interacted with her. The ones that did, did it in an awfully formal way but most just simply bowed and walked by. For the longest time, the girl hadn't realized that this was something unusual yet seeing Adrien go out and making friends, his stories and his excitement made her realize a possibility of something else. Her life could be so much more than this lonely one she led now. Adrien showed her that and with his every world Marinette wanted to be a part of this new, bigger world more and more.

“I don't know,” he sighed. “If I can I will but we’ll need to outsmart M. Hawkmoth somehow every time and run away because that’s him who’s scaring everyone in staying away from you as far as I know. Something about nobility not mixing in with the scams like peasants and servants.”

“I don't like him.” Marinette frowned. “He is too stuck up and ugly.” She closed her eyes enjoying the slow, relaxing pace Adrien was pushing her with when a genius idea came.

“Hey!” Her face suddenly brightened. “What if we get married?”

“What?!" Adrien almost choked on a thin air and missed his next push. "Marry? What does that have to do with anything?"

"As my husband, you can protect me and tell M. Hawkmoth to let me go outside or at least allow me to talk to the servants.”

“Marinette,” Adrien missed his push again. “That’s not how it works and even if it did, aren't we a little small for that?”

Marinette jumped from the swing and walked over to Adrien. “I heard someone say that true love comes at all ages and that age is just a number.”

She gently smiled and looked into either really confused or terrified boy’s eyes. “I like you a lot Adrien. You are smart and funny, you are very kind and always help me. You are my best friend and you are really cute. If I would have to marry I’d want it to be you for sure. Don't you like me too?”

“I… I…” Adrien was rendered speechless by such a direct question. He never really thought about his feelings towards Marinette or lack of thereof. He didn't really think if he liked _anyone_ like that for that matter. Somehow those thoughts didn't visit his nine-year-old mind yet.

“You think I am ugly?” he heard Marinette whisper when his mouth refused to answer the first question.

“No, no!” Adrien rushed to reassure his upset friend. “You are cute, Marinette. Very cute.”

“Really?” Marinette’s lips widened in a smile. “So you’ll marry me?”

"Umm…" Adrien still didn't think that being cute was a good enough reason. Plus at this point, he was also starting to wonder how they ended up discussing marriage in the first place. One moment he was telling her about his servant friends. The next he was being forced into a marriage? How?

“If you marry me I’ll steal you a croissant after every baking lesson,” Marinette added and suddenly this marriage thingy didn't seem to be such a burden to the hungry boy. Especially if she talked about her father’s recipe and especially if she really meant every time, which would give him 3 croissants a week.

“So all I would have to do is to introduce you to the servants?” Adrien decided to make sure. When striking a deal with his Princess one had to be very careful. He would know more than anyone else.

“Yes,” Marinette confirmed. “We’ll sneak away once in awhile to talk to nice, kind people like Caline.”

“Okay,” Adrien nodded still a little hesitantly. “But you’ll have to promise me one thing.”

“What thing?”

“No kissing!” the boy pouted. “Girls are gross about kissing and I don't want any.”

“But…” Marinette paused for a moment her face saddening. “All married people kiss, Adrien. It’s in the rules. You have to kiss me good morning and goodnight every day. That’s what Papa and Mama do. That wouldn’t be a _real_ marriage if you won’t.”

“Nah,” Adrien shrugged, “Then I am out. No croissant worth that.”

The boy fell back on the ground as Marinette continued to silently stand by him, fidgeting with the hem of her belt.

A far away cry stirred both of them a few moments later.

“They are looking for us.” Adrien slowly stood up. “Plus I am kind of getting hungry already. Should we go back, Princess?”

“Wait.” Marinette grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “One kiss on a cheek at our marriage ceremony and that’s it.”

"What?" Adrien frowned. He turned back to look at his friend. Was she still on that subject? "No, Marinette. I said no kissi…” His voice got stuck in his throat when the girl before him wiped a stray tear.

“Please, Adrien.” She looked him straight into his eyes. “Mama says that all princesses kiss on their wedding day and that the first kiss is magical. It supposed to mark the start of the happily ever after and I want to have a happily ever after. Just one cheek kiss and I’ll never ask for more. Promise.”

“I can take you to talk to the servants without marrying, Marinette.” Adrien turned slightly to the side away to avoid those sad puppy eyes Marinette had on right now. “And I can protect you too. I am training to be a royal guard after all. There is no need for us to marry for that.”

“But you don't like me, right?” Marinette sobbed.

“I do like you.” Adrien tried to reassure her. “You are fun and not a stuck up brat like those other Royals we know and you are also very kind and yes, I do think you are cute, Princess-”

“When I grow up–” Marinette interrupted very quietly. “–Papa says I’ll have to marry one of those Royals and I don't like either one of them. They all say I am rude and ugly because I have freckles. You are my best friend, Adrien. You think I am cute and I like you too. So if I promise you that _you_ don't have to kiss me, will you marry me? I will kiss you on a cheek one time and that’s all. I promise.”

Looking at Marinette Adrien sighed heavily. Marriage was the last thing on his mind right now. He was a nine-year-old boy. He wasn’t going to get that gross. Why were the girls so, so… disgusting about those things? Pretty dresses, kisses and happily ever afters. That’s not what he wanted. He wanted adventures, exploring, freedom. He wanted his own family, parents to call his own, brothers and sisters to mess around with. He wanted to be somewhere he could belong because as much as Marinette’s parents loved and cared for him, for some reason Adrien had never stopped feeling like an outsider.

His eyes focused on Marinette once more. She was strange in a way - a girl yet tough beyond anything. She liked her dresses and all that girly stuff, kisses included, but she also climbed, fought and played just like a little tomboy. That’s what made him keep coming back. They had fun together. Marinette was his best friend and never once before her being a female was a problem.  

But now she wanted to marry him for reasons he wasn't sure she understood herself. It was probably one of her spur of the moment wims. She might also be too small to grasp the meaning of what she was asking for but her upset little face could leave only the dead unmoved. Adrien sighed. The rumors about Marinette being spoiled and getting what she wanted all the time weren't based on nothing after all. He knew, however, that it wasn't so because she was an entitled brat but more because no person alive could resist her charm and those puppy eyes.

“Fine,” he gave in. “But make it two croissants.”

“Yes!” Marinette grinned, her eyes exploding with happiness. “I’ll even try to bring you other treats when I can.”

“So how do we do it?” Adrien asked rubbing his neck nervously. He never attended a wedding ceremony before and the whole deal was a bit blurry.

“We stand like this.” Marinette gently tugged him closer and took his hands in hers. Her nose wiggled for a few seconds as she thought hard, trying to remember what went after what from a few weddings she had attended with her parents. “Then we say our promises to each other,” she finally added. “Something like this - I, Marinette, the Princess of Dupain Kingdom, take you, Adrien, to be my husband, to protect me and to love me forever. And also to take me to talk to nice people. In return, I promise to love you and bring you treats when I can. Now you go," she finished with a satisfied grin.

“Ummm,” Adrien scrunched his nose, his eyebrows knitting in concentration trying to remember what Marinette just said. “Okay. I, Adrien, a royal guard apprentice of Dupain Kingdom, take you, Marinette, Her Royal Highness the Princess of the Dupain Kingdom, to be my wife?”

“Yes,” Marinette grinned harder. “Now promise me something.”

“Like what?” He asked in confusion. “You already have everything.”

“Promise me something I don't have,” Marinette replied. “There are lots of things I don’t have.”

“Okay.” Adrien paused and thought. A minute later his face brightened as ideas finally came to him. “I promise to like you forever and take you to talk to the nice people when I can. I also–” he suddenly looked very proud, “–promise to teach you my awesomely crazy sword skills. Amen.”

“You don’t say Amen at the end, Adrien,” Marinette frowned. “It’s a promise, not a prayer.”

“Okay. Okay,” he pouted. First, she got him to do something he didn’t want. Now she was even telling him how to do that. “Then, ‘my awesomely crazy sword skills. The end.’ Like this?”

“Yes,” Marinette grinned. “Now I kiss you and we are married.”

“Just do it quickly,” Adrien’s brows knitted in a helpless scowl as Marinette leaned in, her eyelashes trembling and closing. A pair of little pink lips slowly reached his now-hot cheek and burned it with their silky soft touch.

“That’s all,” Marinette announced when the gesture Adrien was so afraid of was done. “Now we are married.”

Blushing furiously, Adrien opened his eyes wondering when did he close them in the first place and looked at his new “wife”.

"You are even cuter after the kiss." She giggled and smiled sweetly, her big blue eyes shining with the intensity he never noticed before.

"You too," he blurted out absentmindedly, for some reason unknown to him, unable to take his eyes off her. His princess was always pretty but for some reason, she was beautiful now. Marinette giggled again and thick blush bloomed across both of their cheeks as Adrien hid his eyes away in embarrassment. He wasn't supposed to be this mushy. He was a knight in training!

A much closer yet still far away cry stirred them again.

“We should really go now, Marinette.” Adrien looked back at his friend and frowned. Her smile became much prettier as well. And that pink over her cheeks was adorable. The sparkles in her eyes… Maybe Aunt Sabine was right after all and kisses were magical. He should’ve never agreed then, Adrien sighed. The last thing he needed right now was to like Marinette in this way. She was his friend and a future job, seeing as he was training to be a royal guard, not that ooey-gooey stuff called love.

 _Just ignore this and it’ll go away_ , zoomed through his head. _Yes_ , Adrien mentally agreed and pushing his newfound worries aside, quickly grabbed Marinette’s hand and headed to the door.

“We need to exit undetected so be quiet and follow my lead,” he instructed her on their way out. “And remember that you promised to keep this place a secret, so don’t tell anyone or I’ll never show you anything else.”

“Oooh!” Marinette gasped. “Do you have anything else to show me?”

“Maybe,” Adrien smirked. “But first we’ll see how you can keep this secret.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Marinette swore, “I’ll never tell anyone about it.”

“You’d better, Princess.” Adrien stopped right in front of the gate and turned back to face Marinette. “Also, if you could keep this little marriage thingy under wraps as well that’ll be great, okay? No one will respect me if they find out, so not a word or our deal is off.”

“Okay, okay,” Marinette smiled. “You’ll be my secret husband.”

“Good.” Adrien nodded. Hopefully, Marinette would soon forget about the whole deal and he’d be off the hook. He slowly opened a door a little, just enough to see if anyone was close by. Deeming the coast to be clear, the boy pushed it a little bit more, enough for the two of them to squeeze through.

“Ah,” Marinette squeaked a moment later, stepping back into the river. “I forgot to take my shoes off. Mama will scold me for ruining them.”

“You have another ten pairs if not more,” Adrien grumbled and tag her along further. They were in a hurry to get away from the place because the voices calling out their names sounded closer and closer.

“But you don’t,” Marinette pointed to his own soaked sandals.

"Mine are not as delicate, though," the boy smirked. "I already soaked them a few times and nothing happened."

“Lucky,” the girl breathed out, contemplating on how to explain her wet shoes to Caline so that she wouldn’t let Mama know about it.

“You!” Hawkmoth’s angry voice suddenly erupted somewhere to the left. “You fatherless little urchin! What have you done!? Getting Her Royal Highness all wet! You have no shame!”

The next moment Marinette vaguely registered someone much stronger than Adrien snatched her from the river and from the comfort of his hand hold. The flow of insults addressed at Adrien did not stop even as her feet landed on the ground and she saw their livid teacher walking toward her best friend. The minute his hand flew up in a definite intent to strike Adrien Marinette couldn’t stand still anymore. Not thinking twice, she rushed to her teacher’s side and sunk her teeth into his other arm.

“You!” M Hawkmoth screeched and tried to shake her away gently yet the violence in his every move was evident as the girl landed on the ground on her knees. "You shouldn't defend this little imp! You are royal! Not a scum like him!”

“Adrien is my family! You can’t touch him!” Marinette screamed through the tears now streaming down her face when a pair of warm hands landed on her shoulders. Looking back, the girl met Adrien’s concerned eyes. When he ran up to help her she didn’t even notice.

“Don’t do this, Marinette,” he whispered. “You don't have to defend me.” His voice cracked and got even quieter. “It's not like he isn't right...”

“Adrien-” Marinette grabbed his arm and tugged him to look at her.

“Get away from the Princess, you little scum!” M. Hawkmoth shouted in rage as he ripped Adrien away and raised his hand again. “I’ve had enough with you and your little tricks!”

“No!” Marinette cried. “Stop it! I’ll tell Papa!”

“He doesn't deserve to be here!” Hawkmoth seethed through his teeth his tense body hanging over a curled up frame of the boy on the ground, ready to strike at any moment. “All kingdom is laughing at His Majesty for taking the bastard in. Your family’s royal reputation is ruined and you are still-”

“Step away from Adrien,” Marinette suddenly heard a familiar voice that so often scolded her too yet a voice she loved more than anything.

“Mama!” she cried in relief, scrambling on her feet and running towards Adrien. “Mama, help us!”

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Sabine walked closer and stepped in front of the children successfully shielding them with her frame, a few of her servants standing just behind them.

“That little-” M. Hawkmoth stopped under a stern glare of Her Royal Highness, Queen Sabine of Dupain Kingdom, and continued in a much calmer yet still dripping with hatred speech. “The boy made the Princess skip my lesson again and then dragged her into a river, ruining her clothes, Your Majesty.”

“No matter what he did, M Hawkmoth,” Sabine said harshly. “He is under my patronage and you have absolutely no right to call him the names I heard, even less to raise your hand against him.”

The glaring war and the dead silence that hung in the air was suffocating until the older man suddenly screeched: “I’ve had enough of this. You taking him in doesn’t magically transform him into a noble from an illegitimate child of some meager peasant. He is a bastard and should know his place-"             

“Enough, M Hawkmoth!” Sabine glared, her voice becoming steely. “I suggest you shut your mouth before you say another word and go to your quarters. Keep in mind that my husband will want to see you quite shortly.”

Shifting his narrowed, angry eyes from Sabine to Adrien and to Marinette, Hawkmoth scoffed, murmured something under his breath and sharply turning around left the place in a rushed, angry stride.   

“Take Marinette to her room and make her presentable for dinner, Caline,” Sabine addressed one of her servants as soon as the man was gone. “The rest of you are free. Adrien, you come with me.”

A young woman right behind her quickly took Marinette’s hand and led her away along with the other servants, leaving the Queen and the boy alone. Turning to look at him Sabine’s heart tightened. Miserable, still sitting on the ground, Adrien couldn’t bring himself to look at anything with his tearful eyes, simply staring down at his feet. So small and helpless, so unjustly wronged by fate, yet so precious and sweet, kind and innocent soul. Sabine kneeled down and offered him her hand.

“I want to show you something, Adrien, Come with me.”

Hesitatingly, Adrien stood up yet his sight was still anchored to the ground. Sabine gently wiped his face with her handkerchief, took his hand and headed off. They walked for about five minutes in complete silence until they reached The King’s Alley. There the woman stopped and turned to Adrien.

“Do you know where we are?” she asked him gently.

“Yes,” Adrien murmured. “The King’s Alley.”

“Do you know what these are, Adrien?” Sabine gestured to two rows of trees growing along the path.

“Yes,” Adrien responded dutifully, repeating information he learned a long time ago at his lessons. “Every king since the beginning of the Dupain kingdom plants a tree here on the day of his firstborn child’s birth as a sign that the kingdom has a future.”

“Good,” Sabine nodded and showed him the very last, still a very young tree in front of them. “Do you know whose tree this is?”

“Marinette’s,” Adrien murmured.

“Right,” Sabine nodded again. “Now tell me, Adrien. What did Marinette do to deserve it?”

Adrien frowned. That was such a silly question. “She was born in your family?” he asked, not knowing where was this going.

“Yes, she was,” Sabine confirmed but then repeated her question again. “But what did _she_ do to make it happen? Did she work for it? Was it her achievement? Did she somehow earned that?”

"No?" Adrien sighed. "No one can predict where they would be born and earn a better family. She is just very lucky. My luck sucks."

“We’ll see about that,” Sabine gently smiled. “Okay. Now tell me. You play with Marinette every day and you know her probably better than I do. If she gets hurts will it hurt?”

“Of course,” Adrien pouted. “And she is terrible at tolerating the pain. She cries a lot and I even had to give her piggy rides a few times cause her knees were scraped.”

“Just like you, Adrien?” Sabine put her hand on his shoulder. “You also feel pain when you are hurt, right?”

“I guess.” Adrien nodded.

“Good,” Sabine continued. “Does Marinette need food and water to survive?

“Yes.” Adrien looked in confusion at Sabine. What was this all about?

“I guess just like you again?” Sabine almost grinned. “Oh, but does she need to obey her parents to not get in trouble?”

“Yeah,” Adrien sighed and added before the woman could. “Just like me.”

“You see, Adrien?” Sabine crouched in front of the boy and looked him straight into the eyes.

“You and Marinette are the same. She isn’t better in any way. You both are amazing kids who just happened to have different stories. Not worse or better, different. That’s all. Don’t let neither M. Hawkmoth nor anyone else let you believe that you are somehow ‘lower’ or ‘unworthy’.”

Looking at Adrien, Sabine sighed heavily. They really tried to shield him but somehow the notion still took its root in his heart for he wasn’t looking at her but stared at the side.

“You think being born a Royal is better?” Sabine asked. The boy didn’t answer right away.

“Everyone knows it is,” he murmured in a bit.

“That’s not true, Adrien,” Sabine tried to catch his sight. “If anything, being royal is a huge burden. Just think about it. Think about your days and Marinette’s. She has to follow so many rules that you can disregard. Everything is decided for her from what to wear to where to go, while you have a choice and a chance to do what you want once in awhile. When she grows up it will only be worse, Adrien. Her life will take a back seat to the needs of her country. I know this might be hard to understand now when you are still so young but believe me, royalty isn’t something that should be considered as a benefit.”

Sabine didn't notice when exactly but somewhere along her speech Adrien had raised his eyes and looked at her. He didn't say anything, just stared as his thoughts wandered back to Marinette. He did have a lot more freedom than she. Her lessons were more intense and frequent, the places where she could go were severely restricted, even the people she interacted with were limited and not even because Tom and Sabine prohibited that. No, it was so because everyone else considered it inappropriate to be friends with a Royal. A respectful distance they made up was keeping Marinette alone. Even the fact that she mentioned that her future husband was as good as chosen amongst other Royals by her parents. No choice, whatsoever.

“Adrien?”  Sabine interrupted his train of thought. “You are just as good as Marinette or any of us, for that matter. She didn’t earn her position and she didn’t choose the family to be born into. Neither did you, sweetie. Don’t ever let a title make you feel bad about yourself because you are amazing.”

"That what you think, Aunt Sabine," Adrien murmured despite his usual politeness as memories of hurtful words he heard not once nor twice from some of the servants brought back tears to his eyes, pushing away the sorry feelings for Marinette aside. "I know you want me to think so too but M. Hawkmoth was right. I am nothing more than-”

“Don't you dare to even finish that sentence, Adrien.” Sabine interrupted, taking him by the shoulders. “Okay,” she sighed. “Let’s try a different approach. Tell me. If you were to have only one kind of sweets for the rest of your life what would it be - croissants or macarons?”

"Um," Adrien’s brows knitted in a surprised confusion as his hand reached behind his neck when the question put him in quite a predicament. Sabine only giggled to herself. Adrien’s love of sweets was famous at the castle and those two were his absolute favorites. “There is no way this boy isn't related to me,” her husband, also famous for macaron-croissant addiction, often declared. “We are father-son soulmates!”

“I don't know if I can choose,” Adrien sighed at the end. “They are both equally good. Can I have one for one part of my life and the other for the second?”

“You can have all the sweets you want, honey.” Sabine laughed. “Just remember that the same way those pastries are equally good yet different so are you and Marinette. Let’s say you are a croissant and she is a macaron. Just because she is a bit different it doesn't make her any better or worse. She is just different. She might be born a royal but she wasn't lucky enough to get this gorgeous blond hair of yours." Sabine gently ruffled his locks, causing a tiny smile on his little face. "Those emerald eyes you have, my dear Adrien, anyone would kill for those. And that cool birthmark." She pointed to his arm. "I bet there is some cool mystery behind it and as lucky as Marinette is she's missing out on that. Won't you say?

“Maybe?” Adrien smiled finally, getting back to his happy self. He was proud of his birthmark; it _was_ pretty cool.

“See? You are unique and amazing and not a bit worse than anyone else.” Sabine smiled, finally seeing sadness leaving her dear Adrien’s features. There was only one more thing she knew he wouldn’t say but he felt - the fact that he never got really comfortable in accepting them as his family. He loved them, she knew that. Yet they often saw his longing for his own parents. With those nasty remarks he often heard about Marinette being better, Sabine wasn’t surprised. She only hoped to get him to understand one day, to get him to accept their love fully.

“And just as you can’t choose between croissants or macarons,” Sabine added. “Neither can Tom nor I would ever be able to choose between you and Marinette. Just because you came from a different bakery doesn't mean we don't love you just as much as the macarons we baked here. You are our family, Adrien, and we love you very much. Don’t you ever forget that.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Adrien smiled, looking sheepily from under his brows at the woman in front of him.

“Come here.” She pulled him closer and locked in a tight hug. “We so, so happy we found you, Adrien. Our lives–” she pulled back a little and looked him into the eyes, “–would have been a lot less fun without you in them.”

“I love you all too, Auntie Sabine,” Adrien whispered in a minute and wrapped his arms around the woman who rescued his almost lifeless body from an abandoned hut deep inside the forest six years ago. There was no one for miles to witness who he was and nobody from nearby villages who had ever seen either him or his now presumed deceased mother, whose body was found in the same little hut. Failing at finding who he was and where he came from the Royal family took him in. Tom named him Adrien for the boy was too small and weak to remember any details of his previous life and ever since then they raised him together with their daughter Marinette.

This story wasn’t a secret. Everyone knew where Adrien came from and everyone loved the “sunshine” boy as they christened him in honor of a strange birthmark on his arm in the shape of a sun with 16 rays surrounding it. Yet there were a few like M. Hawkmoth who believed that peasants, especially the ones with such a suspicious background, had no place at the palace, even less in the company of Her Royal Highness, the Princess of Dupain Marinette. With those, Sabine sighed, they were slowly dealing. It looked like M. Hawkmoth was next and her children would need a new teacher.

“We should get back if we don’t want to be late for the dinner” Sabine noted and stood up, taking his hand in hers. The pair headed to the castle. Halfway through she finally asked: “So why did you run away from the lesson again?”

“Agh,” Adrien pouted. “M. Hawkmoth was going on about his butterflies again. We’ve been studying them for a few weeks already and it's getting boring.”

“Hm, I guess you do have a good excuse,” Sabine sighed. “I might’ve run away myself if I were you. But can you tell me if there any teacher who isn't boring?” she asked. “I think all teachers are boring from time to time.”

“No,” Adrien protested. “Caline isn't boring. She isn't a teacher-” He stopped and looked at Sabine blushing lightly because breaking a promise to keep it quiet wasn’t in his plans but since it was out already he decided to defend one of his friends. “Caline is very nice and she is the one who taught me to read and count and lots of other stuff. M. Hawkmoth wouldn't bother with me and when Caline found out she taught me. She is super fun and interesting and kind.”

“Caline did?” Sabine repeated absentmindedly. “I didn't know she was educated.”

“Her father is a village teacher, ma’am,” Adrien added. “She knows a lot of stuff.”

“Really?” Sabine smiled. “Well, I guess you’ll need to call her Mlle. Bustier from now on then?”

“Why?” Adrien frowned.

“Because she’ll be your new teacher, silly. At least until we would find a suited replacement for M. Hawkmoth that is.”

At the last words, Adrien stopped and turned around. "Can we keep her forever?  She is an awesome teacher and Marinette likes her too!"

Sabine couldn’t help a few escaped giggles. “We’ll see about that. If she proves to be capable enough you might just keep her as a teacher until needed. As for now, let’s go. Dinner will be served soon and you still need to go and make yourself look decent. I don’t think the King would like to see his son so dirty.”

“Okay,” Adrien frowned and walked further. Another day, another bath. He wondered if he could wash himself under the rain thought. That would be super fun.


	2. Chapter 2

A few years later

Standing there, relaxed and peaceful, looking ahead of herself yet nowhere specifically at the same time, she was the embodiment of everything he’d ever wanted but couldn’t have. The wind was gently brushing her hair, the golden glow of the setting sun caressing her soft skin, taking special care to kiss every adorable freckle dusted across the bridge of her nose. She suddenly moved and clasped her hands together behind her back, turning her head slightly to the side, the eyes now focusing on the still water in their pond. Her lips, now visible to him, curled in a mischievous smirk Adrien could recognize anywhere by the way their corners twitched.

“You’ve become better but I still can hear you, Adrien,” Marinette said playfully and turning around, looked up straight at him as he crouched on a tree branch a little way back. “Gotcha!”

“Agh,” the young man groaned and jumped down by her side. “But how? I thought I was bound to be successful this time.”

“Awww. Don’t make such a long face,” Marinette giggled, her head tilting slightly to the side. “You did get closer than before, plus I am pretty sure you can fool most people here with ease but don’t forget that I grew up with you and know all your little tricks.” She booped his nose with a finger, “You can’t fool me, _Chat Noir_.”

“Hey!” Adrien pouted. “Weren't you the one who gave me this nickname? I thought you liked it.”

“I do but it wasn’t all my faul-, I mean idea.” Marinette grinned. “Thank the people who couldn't hear you sneaking on them and started calling you a cat. Adrien the Cat, stealthy as a feline, right?”

“Noir was purely your idea,” Adrien quibbled.

“True,” the girl smiled. Suddenly her eyes, the prettiest shade of blue, were solely focused on him, the corners of her lips twitched in a smile, cheeks dusted a light shade of pink. “But that's only because the black suits you so much and makes you look extremely handsome.” Marinette paused for a moment, seemingly enjoying the way a deep blush was rapidly covering Adrien’s face. When did she start enjoying teasing him so much he couldn’t remember but at sixteen years of age she was a pro at it. “Plus it helps you stay concealed in the battle, no?” she added shortly.

“It does help me stay undetected.” Adrien turned away. This little tease was at her game again. He couldn’t give her the satisfaction of seeing him flushed or there would be no stopping her. Why was he so weak against her anyway? He loved her more than anything but even though, at eighteen you’d think he would've had a little more strength than to blush at Marinette’s every little remark.

“So what did you call me here for?” Adrien tried to change the topic.

“Why?” Marinette walked around and stood before him, balancing on her tiptoes. This way Adrien had no choice but to look at her. “To celebrate your new appointment, of course,” she grinned and pointed to a side where a picnic blanket was spread between the bushes and the lake, a basket filled with, probably, croissants and macarons standing in a middle. Adrien chuckled. Of course she would! Marinette had always insisted on them having extra, secret celebrations in their still-secret garden whenever something big happened or some milestone was reached. That was one of the things he loved her for. She went an extra mile to make her friends feel incredible.

“Today I am losing my guard but the Kingdom of Dupain is gaining a hero,” Marinette proclaimed. “This is an occasion worth celebrating, isn’t it?”

“Maybe?” Adrien chuckled and watched her walked over to the side and settling on the blanket. She was a sight to behold. Raven hair past her shoulder blades, tied in a loose braid, a slim figure dressed in a simple yet elegant gown, big sparkly eyes, little oceans of blue, shining with mischief and kindness at the same time, the gentle, confident smile of her pink lips. He couldn’t blink or take away his eyes from her even if he wanted. The scent she left behind didn't help. It made him dizzy.

Still, it wasn't a love at the first sight.

Or maybe it was? It was hard to judge right now but loving her somehow was now entwined with living itself. Adrien once attempted to remember when this feeling started and failed miserably because as far as he could remember he always felt something for his little companion, be it a close friendship one time or deep affection the other.

Even his first memory was of her. It was blurry and bizarre but he remembered her clearly - a little child with a pair of shiny blue eyes that shook him out of his sleep. His eyelids were heavy and refused to cooperate but when he finally opened them, because someone wouldn’t stop shaking his body and happily babble by his side, he saw a little girl. Tiny, no more than a year old and barely standing on her two feet, she was standing by his bed and it seemed, was trying to reach his nose. She missed time after time, her little hands grasping his shirt and his shoulders, shaking him repeatedly. Her eyes shone and she wouldn’t stop talking, though he couldn’t understand a single word.

Exhausted, his eyes closed by themselves and when he tried to open them again the girl was gone. Instead, a little distance away he saw a woman walking out of the room, holding his little princess in her arms. She was pouting and frowning and despite his weakened state Adrien found it to be extremely amusing. Gathering his last strength, he managed to lift his hand and waved in hopes to make her feel a little better. The girl’s face lit up, her mouth started moving rapidly as she waved back. The woman stopped and turned around. Her face brightened with a smile as well but she walked away nevertheless. It almost seemed she ran as fast as she could. Adrien closed his eyes one more time.

Then he remembered nothing.

Much later he learned the name of his little intruder and as soon as he recovered they’d been almost inseparable. For years Marinette was his best friend, his partner in crimes, his protector at times, someone he was looking forward to seeing each day, someone he couldn’t imagine his life without. A friend. Someone who wasn’t going to abandon him. Or so it seemed.

The moment Adrien realized Marinette wasn’t just a friend to him anymore and he was in deep trouble was as clear in his memory as if it happened yesterday.

The country’s law forbade the adoption of orphans by the Royals in order to conserve and ensure the purity of the royal blood. Despite that Tom and Sabine, the current monarchs, took Adrien in after it was evident he had nobody left. He wasn’t their son legally on paper but he was raised as one and virtually no difference was made between him and their biological daughter Marinette. If anything, they even gave Adrien more love and affection from time to time, to make up for what destiny cheated him with as much as for the hurtful remarks and looks he was getting from quite a few people. His and Marinette’s education was equally good if not better because after M. Hawkmoth’s disaster, Tom hired the best sword fighter in the kingdom to teach Adrien his skills, hoping that a new hobby that the boy was interested in would raise his self-worth and confidence and help him to overcome the underlying sadness he seemed to always carry inside.

Throughout the years there were lessons Adrien enjoyed but there were also ones he didn’t like at all yet was tricked into. Such as ballroom dancing. He wasn’t required to know how to dance and he would lie if he said that he’d enjoyed it when he first started. But Sabine insisted that Marinette needed a reliable partner to learn effectively and so Adrien had to come time after time, again and again, suffering through the stomping and trampling on his poor feet. His ten-year-old self _wasn’t_ very happy and wished so badly and so many times to pay Marinette back for this torture and step on her feet in return but he was also a gentleman and prided himself in it. With time they got better and unexpectedly, he even learned to enjoy gliding thought the dancing floor with Marinette by his side.

That day they weren’t supposed to have a lesson as their teacher retired a few days prior but just a little past noon Marinette found him in the library and dragged him to the ballroom with no explanation.

“Here,” she puffed and pushed him inside. “See, M. Morel? I have my own partner. I don’t need another one.”

“Your Highness,” a tall man Adrien had never seen before pinched the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t bring three of my best students here because I thought you didn’t have a partner. I brought them here because a professional dancer would help you to learn better-“

“Adrien is a professional!” Marinette scoffed. “He’s been dancing since forever.”

“I don’t doubt that he did,” the man continued but Adrien didn’t listen to him anymore. He looked to the other side, noticing a few new boys, looking at him proudly, smirking, belittling him without words. He knew that look very well, a look that said that they were masters and he was nothing, a look that proclaimed his inferiority. A look Adrien was so sick and tired of getting from everyone around him. He strengthened as the idea came to his mind. The corner of his lips curled and he saluted them before walking over to Marinette, taking her to the middle of the room and motioning to the musicians to start playing.

“Adrien?” Marinette tilted her head to the side, trying to catch his sight.

“Let’s show them, Princess, what we are made of.”

“With pleasure,” she grinned in response.  

The music started and the pair took off, following carefully perfected over the years routine, easily impressing the new teacher from what Adrien could see just a few minutes later. Marinette’s new partner candidates also went silent, much to Adrien's satisfaction and for the first time in years he found himself holding Marinette tighter than needed and wanting to stick his tongue at them, triumphing in his effortless victory, the word “Mine” unexpectedly zooming through his mind.

 _That_ made him pause and frown. He wasn’t a seven year old anymore. He was seventeen and people his age didn’t cling to their friends possessively when met with a little competition. They also didn’t stick their tongues out in hopes of rubbing the loss in the faces of the enemies. _What_ was wrong with him? Adrien shivered. Those boys weren’t even his enemies. Confused, the boy decided to ignore this just as he ignored so many strange feelings, tightenings in his chest and sudden swells of happiness when a certain someone was close by before. His eyes shifted to Marinette. Yes, it was better to look at his dance partner, as their teacher always told them. Plus, she was a lovely sight to watch and smelled delicious.

A few minutes later as the music came to an end, Adrien found himself still staring at Marinette as she softly smiled at him in a pirouette. For no logical or explainable reason it hit him right there and then. That was the moment when he realized just how beautiful she was, how kind and adventurous, how talented and compassionate. That was the moment when it all suddenly came together and made sense. He couldn’t deny it anymore. He stared and couldn’t take his eyes off her. Didn’t want to take them off her. That was when his sight glanced at her pink lips and he caught himself thinking for the first time that he was a fool for rejecting the kiss she offered him at their “wedding” eight years ago.

That happened a year before and ever since then Adrien was trying his hardest to forget and reject his growing feelings because his seventeen-year-old self was educated in the laws enough to understand that Marinette and he would never be together. Why fall in deeper then? Why break his heart if he could forget and move on?

First, Adrien started simply by avoiding her but that didn’t work very well because Marinette started asking questions and he couldn’t lie to her. He was her self-proclaimed guard since he was a small boy after all. Avoiding his charge was bound to bring up some attention. So he requested more training and that seemed to be helping with them being apart but not with him loving her any less. Quite the opposite, the more time they were separated the stronger his urge to see her got and with every successful trick he learned Adrien found himself thinking of just how useful it’d be in protecting his Princess.

Them being incredibly close and open with each other wasn’t helping either. Whenever they were together he fell in deeper and deeper. By this point, getting out of the castle seemed like the only viable option so when a famous healer Master Fu came by the previous week to speak with His Royal Highness about his new discoveries that would help in fighting akumas, Adrien volunteered on the spot. Becoming Chat Noir and battle akumas in a special force Squad was a way out, a way to get away from the castle and from Marinette. Starting tomorrow, he would be forced to spend most of his time out in the country. That was bound to help. This new and excited adventure was sure to aid him in forgetting the feelings he wasn’t allowed to have. Who knows, maybe he even would meet someone else out there? Maybe even his Squad partner Chloe? But for now he had to keep his feelings hidden. For her and his sanity. She loved him as a close friend. That should remain as that. Nothing more.  

“What do you think I brought you?” Marinette’s voice broke his train of thoughts. He glanced over at her just as she was pulling the basket closer. Adrien almost chuckled. He didn’t need to be a genius to know that Marinette ever only brought him sweets. Was she keeping true to their “wedding vows” or simply knew that he had an incredible sweet tooth he didn’t know but it usually was either croissants or macarons. Sometimes he would get a different kind of pastry but those were rare.

“Well, let’s see.” The corners of his lips were twitching, threatening to burst into a grin as he sat down on the other side of the blanket. “I think it’s—“ he made a show out of thinking, “—Beef Stroganoff?”

“What?” Marinette wrinkled her nose. “Adrien! If you won’t take this seriously I’ll eat it myself. No sharing,” she pouted her cute lips.

“Okay, okay,” Adrien laughed. “Okay. Serious I am now. So… I think it’s… sashimi? Yes!” He grinned. “Salmon sashimi to be exact! I love those!”

“What is even that?” Marinette frowned. “Never heard of it. You can’t make up food, Adrien. Name something that actually exists!”

“Are you telling me you don’t know what sashimi is???” Adrien fake gasped. “That is only the best dish ever! Fresh, cold and tender. Mmm…” he almost moaned. “Pink, delicious taste of the sea, smooth and barely there… You probably didn’t hear of it because it’s definitely out of this world.”

“How did you know about it then?”

“The chef made it in honor of our guests from the East last year. Haven’t you tried them?”

“There were so many dishes I could’ve easily miss one or two,” Marinette pouted. “Oh well. I’ll try it next time but now let’s get back to you—“ she pointed at him. “—because you aren’t being serious, Adrien! You know I wouldn’t bring you anything like that.” Marinette paused for a moment, distracted by Adrien’s laugh, before adding. “Alright. I’ll give you one more try,” she sighed. “If you fail, I am eating all of this goodness myself.”

“Fine,” Adrien chuckled after composing himself. “Okay. Let’s see. Last time we had croissants drizzled with chocolate and dusted with icing sugar. The time before that it was a chocolate cake with raspberries on top. So—” he wiggled his eyebrows,” — I bet there are macarons in that basket of yours!”

“Aha!” Marinette shouted victoriously. “Wrong! I am eating this myself!” She proudly pulled out a huge chocolate chip cookie. “All mine!” She licked her lips in anticipation.

“You brought only one?” Adrien frowned. “How did you plan on sharing that if I were to guessed correctly?”

“I didn’t,” Marinette giggled. “That was the plan. Do you think I’ll bring you a treat for leaving me alone in this castle with no guard?”

“You’ll have another one coming soon,” Adrien protested. “And it’s not like I’ll be gone all the time. We’ll see each other often. I am sure of it.”

“Still not sharing,” Marinette stuck her tongue out a little.

“Oh, really?” A sly smile slowly crept on Adrien’s face. He knew where this was going and to be honest, he wasn’t going to protest. He promised himself to forget her but that would start tomorrow. Today he could have fun one last time.

“Aha," Marinette confirmed but made no move to bite into that cookie.

Silence hung between them as the duo silently stared at each other, waiting to see who would give in first. Adrien knew that Marinette was playing with him just as much as Marinette knew that Adrien would play along. They never did stop playing games together ever since they were kids. Their games just took a different turn, one Adrien sometimes wished they didn’t because as much as he enjoyed Marinette’s teasing and, dared he say it, flirting, he knew that in reality she felt nothing but a sisterly love for him. If she flirted it was only because either she naturally was flirty or for practice. He couldn’t tell.

In any case, Adrien was nothing more but a friend to her, a boy she grew up with and someone whom she could show the full force of her playful and teasing character with no consequences and no long lectures about a proper behavior from her parents and teachers. Not a lot of people could see this Marinette and Adrien counted himself lucky to be amongst those she trusted the most yet this same privilege became his ruin. He knew Marinette, all her strengths and faults, her weaknesses and what brought her joy and he loved every single aspect of her. To him, she was an open book. With her, he also could be himself which meant he wasn't going to hold back either when she was pulling her game face on.

“Usually,” Adrien whispered predatorily yet playfully, something dark flashing through his eyes. “I am a perfect gentleman. But now—” he rose a bit on his knees, “—for this perfect, delicious chocolate cookie I might as well misbehave a little.”

Suddenly he launched forward, snatching the cookie out of Marinette’s hand before she could even react. He grinned proudly and declared: “I guess I _do_ have cat speed and reflexes after all. Years of training didn’t go- Hey!”

Marinette triumphantly grabbed the cookie back from his hand. “Go ahead. Brag some more,” she giggled. “While I am enjoying this yummy cookie.”

“I’ll get it back!” Adrien declared dramatically and raced after the princess who was fast on her feet and a few meters away already.

Ten minutes later, exhausted, having run all around the garden and laughed all the way, they ended up back on the blanket. Victorious, Adrien lay on his back with the cookie shoved into his mouth, half of it still sticking out as he tried to stop his laughter.

“Don’t choke,” Marinette puffed but he only continued to laugh. Despite his Princess being good, he still was better, being older and actually trained in combat. Cookie combat was way more fun than his regular training, though.

“Sowwy,” Adrien mumbled through his stuffed mouth, trying to suppress his chuckling, tears threatening to burst out.

“Oh, you are so full of yourself!” Marinette pouted. All of a sudden she paused, a smirk stretching her lips and sparks starting to dance wildly in her eyes. Adrien froze in uncertainty. He knew that look, knew it very well. It meant his Princess had a plan and he’d better be prepared.

“Um…”

Before he could react Marinette sat on top of him, leaned down and bit off the part of the cookie that was still out. Adrien’s eyes went wide. His heart raced thousands of miles per hour and face burned crimson the moment he felt ever so light brush of her lips against his.

“There!” The girl declared, chewing up her part of the cookie. “Now it's a tie!”

When Adrien failed to respond, staring back at her in silence, Marinette stiffened, suddenly burst in blush herself and slowly crawled back out of his lap.

“I am sorry,” she quietly apologized. “Went too far?”

“No. No, that’s fine,” Adrien mumbled, regaining control of himself and sitting up. “Just don’t do this to anyone else, okay? People might not understand correctly.”

“Yeah I know,” she sighed. “A princess should behave appropriately at all times,” she absentmindedly stated the rule that was taught to her ever since she could remember. “I am so sorry, Adrien. I just forget all of those rules when we have fun so I might go a little overboard sometimes. I am sorry.” Marinette bowed her head and whispered, “I just want to be myself from time to time and you are the only one who can understand and accept me as I am.”

“I know,” Adrien put a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed. “That’s fine, Marinette. Don’t worry. You can be silly with me. It's not like I am not doing the same thing myself. Don’t worry about it.”

“Really?” The girl lifted her eyes to him with so much warmth and adoration in them that it hurt Adrien to look at her. How bad he wished that there would be something else in them as well… something he felt for her. Then, on the other hand, even if she did love him, it wasn’t going to happen anyway so what’s the point to wish for it? If someone must suffer let it better be him. Her heart should remain unbroken and belong to someone she could actually be with.

“Of course,” he smiled. “Be as silly as you want. We are friends, right? Friends are silly with each other.”

“Honestly or are you just pitying me?”

“I am not pitying you, Marinette.”

“You might regret your offer, Adrien. I am a handful, you know.”

“Oh, believe me, I know, Princess.”

“See! There! I knew you didn’t like me. You are just pitying me.”

“Agh!” Adrien groaned through his chuckle. Ever so dramatic his Princess was as well. “Of course I like you.” He lightly booped the tip of her nose. “You are still such a child, Marinette. And here I thought that at sixteen you were supposed to be an adult soon.”

“I will be an adult soon!” Marinette responded. “As you know by the law in two years I’ll be of a marriageable age! Adult! See?”

“True,” Adrien answered. “But I doubt that being eighteen will make _you_ an adult.” He chuckled when Marinette puffed in response.

“Do I need to get a husband to prove my adulthood to you?” she challenged. “Because I will, you know!”

Adrien laughed but his heart clenched. The laws of the kingdom stated that any female heir to the throne was to be married between the ages of eighteen and twenty-two (twenty to twenty-five for a male heir) to ensure a continuation of the lineage of the royal family. Thus, by tradition, as soon as a potential bride or a groom came of age the search for a suitable spouse commenced. It was a major milestone for royals. For Adrien, it meant to see the girl he loved being given away to a different man because as an orphan with no known heritage and status in the society he stood as big of a chance as a speck of a dust in a desert. He knew that and he forced himself to not even hope. He forced himself to forget her and avoid unnecessary heartache. The only problem was - he couldn’t.

“Then,” he smiled, hoping that she wouldn’t see the longing behind his eyes and wouldn’t hear the sadness in his voice. “I’ll need to write him a manual.”

“A manual?” Marinette frowned. “For what?”

“A manual for handling Her Royal Highness Princess Marinette of Dupain, a beautiful girl, claiming to be mature, forever a child in her soul.” Adrien grinned and changed into a slightly different direction, hopeful that his compliment didn’t sound anything more than a friendly remark. “You are a handful, Princess, remember? You said it yourself.”

“This isn’t funny,” Marinette whispered, her sight changing to sad almost immediately as she turned away and sighed: “I’m not a spoiled brat as everyone thinks.”

“I know you aren’t,” Adrien responded immediately. There were some rumors about Marinette’s character amongst their peers who, to be fair, didn’t know her that well in the first place. He, however, knew very well that most of them were either misinformed or baseless altogether.

“But you are making fun of me,” she whispered after a little while.

“I am not.” Adrien crawled closer and sat in front of Marinette. “I am sorry, Princess. I didn’t mean to make it sound this way. In fact,” he tilted his head slightly to see the eyes she tried hard to hide better. “Do you want to know what I would write in that manual if I were to write one?”

Her lower lip pouted a little but the corners treacherously trembled in a smile. Instead of answering she simply nodded.

“Well,” Adrien started. “For starters, I’d write that you _are_ spoiled and is used to getting everything,” Marinette gasped and was about to say something but Adrien raised a finger to her lips. “But not because you are an entitled brat. No. It’s just that everyone loves you so much they give you everything without you even asking. They spoil you rotten yet you are still incredibly kind and generous to others.”

“I would say,” he continued. “That you are incredibly stubborn—” the finger went to her lips again, “—and when you see injustice you won’t stop at anything until the good wins and evil is punished. You’ll make a great leader one day because of that if you’ll channel this stubbornness of yours in the right direction.”

“I’d say you are very passionate about things you care for and always do your best. You succeed in almost everything you do and you are insanely creative.”

“I’d say,” he smiled at her widened eyes. “That you are incredibly compassionate and always strive to improve yourself in your responsibilities and as an individual. Yes, true that you sometimes can be a handful but only because you are still growing as a person. However, your heart is in the right place and your intentions are always good.”

Adrien paused but Marinette said nothing, She silently stared at him.  

“Lastly, I think your future husband would appreciate knowing that you are also incredibly silly when you let yourself get loose.” He grinned at the end.

“I…” Marinette whispered in what seemed like an eternity. “I…” she seemed to be unable to finish, her breath seemingly irregular, eyes moist. She gulped a few times and finally, instead of answering, the girl moved forward and wrapped her arms around Adrien, burying her face into his chest.

“I am so scared, Adrien,” she finally murmured after a few moments as he wrapped his arms around her trembling frame. Quietly she started to sob. “I know you are one of the best and that you’ll do an amazing job but akumas… there were victims before… Adrien…” She paused for a moment. “Promise me something. Please.” Marinette pulled back and looked him into the eyes. “Promise me you’ll always come back whenever you go and whoever you fight. You are my best friend. I don’t know what I’ll do if anything were to happen to you.”

“I’ll do my best,” Adrien responded, tightening his hold on her. “I can’t predict the destiny but I will try my best to come back every time, Princess.”

“Thanks,” Marinette exhaled barely audible and buried herself back into his chest, pressing closer than ever before. Adrien didn’t protest. His embrace only strengthened as he allowed himself to relish those rare moments when she was so close and almost his. How could he push her away when she was so vulnerable? Instead, he silently traced circles on her back, letting her know that he was still here with her, she wasn’t alone and she would never be alone. Adrien might not be able to be with Marinette the way he wanted but he’d be damned if he wouldn’t be there for her, ensuring her safety and happiness as her friend.

Eventually, Marinette stopped trembling, her sobs becoming less and less evident. She shifted and pulled away shyly.

“I am sorry,” she whispered.

“That's alright,” Adrien smiled wiping a few stray tears, sliding down her cheeks. “I understand. I have to admit I’m also nervous about this whole akuma-fighting business but I won’t be alone and Master Fu said we have a far better chance doing it our way than the whole army of soldiers attacking together. So don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

“Chloe will help you, right?”

“Yes, she will and you’ve seen her. She could kick some serious butt when pissed so let’s stop crying and enjoy the time we have now. Alright?”  

“Okay. I have more cookies if you want them,” Marinette smiled sheepishly. “Sorry—” she looked to the side embarrassed, “—for making you fight for that one.”

“Why am I not even surprised?” Adrien laughed. “And you are saying you are an adult. Only you would make me fight you for a cookie while having a bunch more, Princess.”

“I just wanted to make sure you had some more practice before becoming a hero.” Marinette poked her tongue at him, pulling out a generous amount of not only cookies but a bunch of other yummy things along with some fruits and drinks.

“So let's celebrate?” she asked, passing one of the plates to him.

“As you wish, Princess." Adrien chuckled and picked a croissant. His favorite. Marinette knew him too well. He wished she loved him just as much.

* * *

Psst. Guys, the cookie scene was totally inspired by a comic done by the awesome @sweet-childhood-dreams of Tumblr which can be found here - http://sweetiedraws.tumblr.com/post/163225428072/sweet-childhood-dreams-we-did-a-small-gift  
She gave me a permission to post it here for you to enjoy but go to Tumblr and give her all the love and kudos, likes, reblogs she deserves! 

As always, Do NOT repost any of the art or fics without the artist or writer's permission. Thanks.

 

Bonus:

**Author's Note:**

> I love to communicate with my readers so feel free to rant in the comment's area.
> 
> Please note: English is a strange and wonderful language where many words have multiple meanings and slang can change depending on your country of origin. It is my third language so while I will do my very best, there may be mistakes made along the way. If you notice any miscommunications or incorrect word usage, help a girl out.


End file.
